Deity Chronicle
by Anime the Chikyuu no Oujo
Summary: This story series centers around the Zelda world, but brings in many different things from animes and other games, I will repost when the first acts are available
1. Act 9: The Planet's Plea

Act Nine: The Planet's Plea  
  
Anime waved at Max and Blitz.  
  
"I'll be back in a couple of days! I'm just going to visit Phantom for a while!"  
  
Blitz and Max waved back as she stepped through a black portal and she disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Anime landed on the other side, greeted by Xeno and Jaelin. She looked around; the construction of the Myst area was coming nicely, and Jaelin was near the end of her four months... maybe one and a half more months left in her pregnancy. She led Anime to a large mansion and into a large ball typish room. Then Phantom came in.  
  
"Hey, Anime! How's Max?"  
  
"Good, hasn't blown anything up lately, how have things been with Jaelin and the pregnancy?"  
  
"Oh, no problems, she threw up once but that's normal."  
  
"Good... I..."  
  
But she was cut off as a bubble appeared and it yelled at the top of its lungs:  
  
"AUNTIE!!!!! AUNTIE!!!! AUNTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
"Vale?! What's going on?!?!?!"  
  
"AUNTIE!!! THERE'S A MAN HERE AND HE ATTACKED MOMMY AND HE'S SCARY AND SHE TRANSFORMED INTO SOMETHING AND OH MY GOD THAT GUY TRIED TO TEAR NIN APART AND NIXIE IS KNOCKED OUT AND OH MY GOD!!!!!!!"  
  
Then the bubble suddenly popped; the look of horror still on the small replica of Vale's face. Anime looked at Phantom, and Phantom stared back at her. Anime nodded her head and said something to Jaelin in her dragon tongue and she put a hand on Phantom's shoulder and they disappeared, leaving a very scared looking Jaelin standing in the doorway.  
  
***  
  
Blukah was sword to sword with a large black haired man when they arrived; she had sweat trickling down her brow, she look as if she was trying her hardest just to not loose her grip on the hilt.  
  
"Come on! Transform!"  
  
"DIN!"  
  
"NAYRU CHAOS MORPH!"  
  
When the light of their power seeped away they could see she was even weaker.  
  
"NAYRU TSUNAMI ARROW!"  
  
The light flew toward the man and it knock him back, but didn't seem to do much. He looked over at them with cold emotionless eyes. A strange armlet with ancient looking markings. He chuckled, seeing Nayru's horrified look, her attack should have killed a mortal...  
  
"You think I will be beaten that easily? You are sadly mistaken."  
  
"SARIA FOREST INFRACTION!"  
  
Green vines sprung up from the ground and wrapped around the man tightly, their thorns digging into his skin. He raised his head and smirked at Saria, his muscles flexed and the vines were pulled apart from the strain. The look of triumph had seeped put of her features and was now replaced by contempt. The battle began again, sword to sword, face to face. It seemed to last for ages, until she knocked him to the ground and he disappeared. Nayru breathed a sigh of relief as Saria waved; but suddenly her mouth fell open in a silent scream.  
  
A blade was coming out through her stomach, crimson blood flowing down it in runnels. She fell to the ground, revealing the black haired man, who was smirking triumphantly. Nayru stood there stunned; her hand over her mouth, paralyzed with the loss. She heard Din's shaky intake of breath and saw her rush past her, Howahkan held over her head. Next moment the man fell over dead. Phantom, now untransformed, leaned over her sister's motionless body, crying. Suddenly a cackling come from near by, a woman that resembled Zelda only with black hair shot something at Blukah's body an it disintegrated, a green glowing star seed in her place. It flew into her hands, its glow growing dim. Phantom screamed and Anime fell to her knees as the woman disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Anime lay on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. It had been days since Blukah was killed, Saria had disappeared into the forest one day and didn't return; Link had been searching for her along with the other Kokiri. Zelda was worried, she hadn't heard from Phantom since and she didn't even know where the others were. Who was doing this? Why did they kill Blukah...? Why... goddesses... why...  
  
***  
  
There was a knock on the door; Blitz went to answer the door. Pow, Zelda and Grass were on the other side, looking as if they all had not slept in a while.  
  
"Is Anime there?"  
  
Zelda was the first to speak. Blitz merely nodded his head, he knew about the attack. They all walked in and removed their coats, for it was snowing. Max was sitting on the couch watching TV as they passed. They came to Anime's door; it was closed and locked. Pow rattled the handle a bit then she spoke.  
  
"ANIME? IT'S US. CAN WE COME IN?"  
  
The door lock clicked and the handle turned as Pow pushed the door open. It was dark in the room. A little gloomy light was coming in from the window but that was all. They could make out a figure huddled up against the backboard of the bed. Grass flipped the light switch, which made him feel somewhat better (Because GD is obsessed with switches).  
  
"Anime... are you alright?"  
  
"I want you all to go back to where you were before you knew each other. Keep away from me, keep away from each other. Please... I don't want something like that happening again..."  
  
Her voice was shaky, her tear stained face drawn in agony, as if it was her feeling the blow of the man's sword. Zelda sat down next to her on the bed and shook her head.  
  
"You know we could never do that... now that we're all so close... I know you're upset; we'll find a way to..."  
  
Anime stopped her by shaking her head, a fresh tear gliding down her cheek.  
  
"No. We can't... Blukah is gone forever... the dark woman took her star seed. Blukah will never return..."  
  
They all looked at her as if she had just spoken their imminent destruction.  
  
"T-that can't be possible... none of us have ever..."  
  
"Ask Phantom, she and I witnessed the entire thing..."  
  
They all just sat there; stunned at the fact that Blukah was never coming back. Anime slumped over on her side, falling back down to the mattress her eyes were once again welling up with tears.  
  
"Get out. All of you. Get out before I destroy you all myself."  
  
They looked at her in shock, her face was full of grieving fury; her eyes seemed to have fire in their depths.  
  
"I SAID GET OUT NOW! GET OUT!!!"  
  
Her voice seemed to fluctuate into a near dark ethereal yell. The house shook and the wood groaned inside the walls, as if the house itself was stretching. Wind that came from no where inside the small room wailed about them, pressing them back against the walls. Then suddenly the wind died, the creaking stopped. Anime raised her tear stained face once more. Her voice was a mere whisper, but it sent a shiver through them as she spoke.  
  
"Please... get out... I can't take it anymore..."  
  
***  
  
Weeks passed, and the others came, but were not allowed to see her. Eventually they gave up, seeking council from their deities. Anime was locked alone in her room. She had eaten little, most of her time spent crying, as Nayru had reported. Then one day Blitz made his way to her room, to check on her. She was gone. Bulma's radar could find no sign of the girl even being on the planet. She was wandering Hyrule aimlessly, never really looking for one thing or another. She collapsed, her heart hurting terribly.  
  
Champion Majora slashed at a black haired man with the Sword of Cataclysm. The man got in close and held his hand to Majora's chest. A light glowed from that palm. Majora's face twisted in a mixture of pain, horror, and realization. Point blank. No more Majora, blood covering his torso. The man laughed and leaned down; making his star seed appear from thin air and making it disappear again. Suddenly he was struck through the stomach with and arrow of wind and was no more.  
  
Champion Farore clutched her stomach, blood seeping through her fingers. A Water-jin with spiky hair was laughing, holding a bloodied katana. Farore fell to her knees, her eyes wide and her mouth parted. Another katana was lodged just bellow her right shoulder. Her eyes went blank and she fell forward, blood covering the ground. Her star seed shot up into the Water- jin's hand and it disappeared. The Water-jin looked down at Farore in disgust then fell over, her throat cut, Champion Oni standing over them both.  
  
Her breath became later as she tried not to scream, hot tears flowed down her face. They were dead, she'd been in this land and did nothing but wander aimlessly, most likely farther and farther away from their suffering. She screamed and collapsed to the ground, something had hit her. Something that burned. She went unconscious.  
  
***  
  
She slowly opened her eyes to darkness. The moon streamed in from a window to her left to her right a person was slumped over in a chair, arms and head resting on the bed. The slumped figure rose slowly eyes glinting in the dark.  
  
"So, you're finally awake."  
  
"Phantom...? Pow...and Grass..."  
  
"Dead."  
  
She nodded, holding back her tears that were threatening to spill over once again.  
  
"Zelda too."  
  
"Whu...what?"  
  
She attempted to move her arm to take hold of Phantom's arm, but she didn't get far, bandages were wrapped around her arm. She touched her other hand to her chest, there were bandages there as well. She blushed lightly.  
  
"Zelda found you, a fiend leaning over you with a spear in hand; ready to kill you. She stopped it. It appears that Kande has taken a leaf out of Ganondorf's book and utilized the use of darkness to call forth a copy. It was a Dark Zelda. You can imagine outcome. I arrived when the copy killed her. I killed her, and took you back to the Mansion to heal you."  
  
"How long..."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"A week."  
  
That was that, Anime stayed and healed for two more weeks. Things had gone into a lull, everything seemed sleepy and peaceful, but Phantom remained alert, and Anime was ever nervous and jumped now at her own shadow, carrying a sword with her everywhere. Then they struck.  
  
Bryn dragged himself in through the door, bleeding from a minor wound on the head. They rushed out and there was another, one similar to the fiend who had struck down Majora, he had blood red hair and orange lamp-like eyes.  
  
"NAYRU CHAOS MORPH!"  
  
"DIN!"  
  
And the warrior sneered at them, unafraid of their power.  
  
"FIRE SONG!!!!"  
  
"TSUNAMI ARROW!"  
  
And he just laughed.  
  
Nayru stooped down to the ground, her finger pointed to the earth.  
  
"Mercury..."  
  
She whispered, concentrating all her energy to that point.  
  
"CHAOS SPHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Black energy hurtled toward her; she looked up, loosing her concentration along with her energy. As she stood to defend herself a red kimono came into her line of vision.  
  
"MARS HELL BLAZE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
There was a scream, and a thump and the fiend fell over dead.  
  
"Din... you..."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"YOU DID IT!!!!"  
  
Din was kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily. She moved her hand to the jewel about her neck. A jolt ran through her and she felt pain move from her fingers and beyond. She stood holding out a hand in front of herself, fire wreathed her arm. She reached out toward Nayru but her fingers blackened and fell on the wind, her arm disappearing into ash. She smiled sheepishly at Nayru as her body fell away.  
  
"Owari, Anime-kun."  
  
Phantom disappeared into ash on the wind. She had won! SHE HAD WON! WHY DID IT HAVE TO END THIS WAY!!!!!!!! She screamed, Phantom's red star seed was revealed. A hand closed over it, it was black scaled hand. She looked up; golden cat like eyes leered back. Then they were gone. She fell to her knees and sobbed, for the first time in three weeks. Everyone...Every single one of her friends...were gone...  
  
***  
  
She stood, eyes lifeless as she stared at the blue haired, black scaled man before her.  
  
He stared back, his eyes glinting with pleasure.  
  
"You know why I have come, let us not linger with petty talk."  
  
She nodded numbly and summoned her staff, aiming it at him with shaky hands.  
  
"Come now, you really do not think you can beat me now? In your current state. You are nothing but a lost little girl, devoid of friends. You have nothing to live for. Make it easy and give into Chaos."  
  
She spoke, her voice as shaky as her hands.  
  
"I...have been alone before...and if I do not succeed...I will always be alone. And there is more than just myself to think of."  
  
Her voice rose in volume, climbing to near a yell.  
  
"THERE ARE PEOPLE ON THIS PLANET, IN THIS UNIVERSE THAT ARE HELPLESS TO YOU SCUM! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HURT THEM IN ANYWAY!!!!!"  
  
The fiend growled.  
  
"Have it your way, my lady."  
  
He held his hands out in front of himself.  
  
"CATACLYSM!"  
  
"RAIN SPEAR!"  
  
The attacks hit, initiating the battle. The two locked in battle, their movements almost too hard to follow. Nayru was knocked aside into a tree, her staff knocked out of reach. She groaned and pushed herself up on her hands and knees. The fiend stood over her, a cold smirk on his face.  
  
"Say good-bye."  
  
She shivered, his hand was held in front of her face, chaos energy at point blank, as she stared up at him.  
  
"COSMOS SPEAR!"  
  
A blade shot through the fiend's stomach, black blood flowing from the wound, he fell on top of Nayru. A gloved hand tugged her out from under him in a strong grip.  
  
She fell to the ground when released and looked up at her savior.  
  
It was a tall girl clad in black shorts and a black halter top with three straps. A tattoo on her left arm resembled a strange six pointed star. There was a silver and black gauntlet on her right hand and silver boots with black silk draped loosely over them, held up by small belts. She had dark blue hair and vivid golden eyes. She leaned down over the fiend and wrenched the spear like staff from his body. It had a rounded top, it was gold and had intricate designs, with the same six pointed star in the middle, with a blue gem held there.  
  
"Who...are you...?"  
  
The girl turned to her, her gaze softening.  
  
"I am Guardian of the Cosmos; you may call me Shi if you wish."  
  
"Why, why did you help me?"  
  
"I was sent to help you defeat Chaos and Lady Kande. I have been trained my entire life for this one chance."  
  
"I see... Where did you come from, no one was in the area, there was no ki at all due to the fiend's life force scaring everything away."  
  
The girl looked away, her gaze falling on the fiend.  
  
"I am sorry, but I cannot answer that."  
  
***  
  
The two were in Veredan Market, looking about the various stalls; Shi had dragged Anime out of the Mansion, saying she needed to stop moping. Shi seemed to know the area well, much to Bryn and Anime's confusion. By the end of the day, Anime was exhausted. She fell asleep right when she got in the door. And awoke at midnight from the sound of steps outside her room. She floated along silently up to the roof. Shi was standing there, clad in her Guardian of the Cosmos uniform.  
  
She turned to Anime as she silently climbed up to the roof.  
  
"It is time."  
  
A figure moved from its seat at the edge of the roof. It was Bryn. Without thinking Anime ran and hugged him. As she moved away, fingering the blue wand, her face dead serious yet retaining somehow a childishness.  
  
"I will bring her back."  
  
He nodded and she transformed then.  
  
"But you must know this, Bryn."  
  
He looked at her again.  
  
"If I do not, please forgive me and know that we will not be responsible for out actions."  
  
And with that they disappeared. Bryn staring at the sky, at his star and then sighed.  
  
***  
  
"DANG!! IS THERE ANY END TO THESE GUYS???"  
  
Nayru destroyed another shadow with a flick of her staff. Shi stabbing one with the end of hers. Then as if by command she shadows disappeared.  
  
"Hello...who do we have here?"  
  
The voice was like a bell. They turned to see a white-blonde haired woman with golden eyes. She smirked, muscles visibly moving under tanned skin as she held out a hand.  
  
Her strange bracelet glowed and green light glowed from her arm to hand.  
  
"I am Konatsu; knight of Lady Kande. You will go no further."  
  
Shi sneered.  
  
"Eat fire, Leigha wanna be."  
  
She twirled her staff and fire followed its path, hanging in the air, then shot forth at Konatsu.  
  
"Arrow of light."  
  
The staff bent to the form of a bow and as Shi fashioned her hand into the motion of holding an arrow, light appeared as the arrow. She shot and it hit Konatsu head on as she dispelled the fire with her black hole. She screamed.  
  
"RAIN SPEAR!"  
  
The attack shot after the light arrow, and hit Konatsu's shoulder, soaking the woman's black flowing shirt with her own blood.  
  
"CHAOS SHARD!!!!!!"  
  
Black shards of energy hit the two of them, knocking them back and creating large gashes on their arms and legs.  
  
"SHADOW'S COME FORTH!"  
  
The same shadows from before returned, slowly rising from the ground.  
  
"CLAIM THEIR STAR SEEDS!!!"  
  
Nayru gritted her teeth and made her staff become taller that it had been, knocking the closest set of shadows into oblivion.  
  
"Can we panic now?"  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny your highness, excuse my lack of class, but I say: BLAST EM."  
  
Nayru smirked and turned away readying her attack.  
  
"Right."  
  
"ORIGIN RAGE!"  
  
"FURY TEMPEST!"  
  
The blast cut through everything around them and they heard a single scream.  
  
The light cleared, and the body of Konatsu was thrust up against the steps, her blood everywhere. A whisper came from her bloody lips.  
  
"Thank you...my lady...I am................free............"  
  
And her eyes went lifeless, Shi stood there, unperturbed, but Nayru was horrified.  
  
The soft clatter of boot on stone greeted their ears, they both looked up, and Shi covered her mouth, Nayru looking up at the people with disbelieving eyes.  
  
"No...they can't..."  
  
---End Chapter--- 


	2. Act 10: Must this be my End?

Act Ten: Must this be my End?  
  
"No...they can't..."  
  
Shi said, covering her mouth. She stared horrified at the figures standing at the top of the marble steps.  
  
"Your next opponent is..."  
  
Nayru turned looking confused... Then tears slid down her face, a smile spreading.  
  
"Din...Saria...Farore...Majora...Oni...YOUR ALRIGHT!!"  
  
More tears slid down her face, but none of the figures greeted her smile. Their eyes were cold, distant, and heartless. No emotion on their features.  
  
"...is us, Nayru."  
  
"No..."  
  
Her smile vanished and she took a step back, her staff falling to the ground.  
  
"No..."  
  
Farore pointed a finger at her.  
  
"Wind Cutter."  
  
"AH!!"  
  
Both Shi and Nayru were covered in gashes.  
  
"Birthed of Flame."  
  
A dragon made of flame was hurtling toward Shi. She stood transfixed, her eyes wide.  
  
"SHI!"  
  
She was knocked out of the way, the dragon missing them both my centimeters.  
  
"I don't want to... but..."  
  
She held up her staff.  
  
"Chaotic...CANNON!!"  
  
Attack hit Farore straight on, but she smirked, she wasn't even phased.  
  
"Is that the power of the strongest Goddess?"  
  
She smirked, holding out a glowing hand.  
  
"It's as soft as wind."  
  
As she said it, in Nayru's mind an image of Pow smiling at her appeared. She was laughing at a joke she had told.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
She watched horrified as the others raised glowing hands as well.  
  
"I can't destroy them!"  
  
Tears made their way down her face again.  
  
"But if I don't..."  
  
She looked down at the unconscious Shi.  
  
"We'll be killed."  
  
She looked up at them, they were laughing at her. Their cackling was inhuman...  
  
Her eyes narrowed, her tears stopped, she felt hate like she had never felt building up inside herself.  
  
"Forgive me...my friends..."  
  
She raised the staff again. Their hands glowed brighter.  
  
"MERCURY SIN!!!"  
  
"CHAOS BREAK!!!!"  
  
The attacks collided, but only one made it through. Screams were heard as the Deity Champions turned into dust once more, their star seeds glowing dimly. Nayru sighed and stood, making her way up those ancient steps, as she reached the top she reached out a hand to touch the nearest star seed; Zelda's. But as her hand reached it all of them vanished. She narrowed her eyes again and made her way through the stone gates, leaving Shi there. She needed no more friends hurt or dead. Blitz lay in a hospital bed at Capsule Corp, barely hanging onto life, how could she put anyone else in danger again? She refused to. Never again would anyone harm those she loved. She looked up, golden tiles under feet, and a golden thrown ahead, with a figure sitting there, that horrible laughter again...  
  
"So you've made it this far have you? I'm surprised; I thought your little heart would have given out by now, having to kill your little wretched friends."  
  
She growled.  
  
"So that's what you thought? I have seen them die twice now; my heart had died long before theirs. You screwed up brat, I know what you were! I know what Chaos did to you! We tried to help you! And this is how you repay us! Killing them all! You're heartless."  
  
"You liar. It was Chaos that saved me, your deities left me to die here! I was their friend! I trusted them! And they left me to die in the kami forsaken place! You will never know the pain I endured!"  
  
A purple aura surrounded Kande for a moment, then shot at Nayru, knocking her back to the floor.  
  
"YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT TRUE SUFFERING IS!!"  
  
She shot another blast of energy at Nayru, making her cry out.  
  
"SUFFER! SUFFER AS I HAD! MY FRIENDS ARE GONE! DEAD! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT! SO AS I SUFFER THE WORLDS WILL SUFFER WITH ME!!"  
  
More blasts of energy. More screams. But finally as the dust cleared, Nayru was standing there, bloody and bruised. Kande laughed.  
  
"Do you truly think, that you can beat me?! You are a fool!"  
  
"There are people who need me, and I will not give up! I may be a fool for trying but at least I know that I did not submit to a heartless coward like you! I AM ANIME GODESS!!! LAST OF THE DEITY CHAMPIONS AND HEIR TO THE THROWN OF CHIKYUU! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! I WILL NEVER SURRENDER!!!"  
  
The wind picked up, her eyes went blank, blue eyes turned silver, tattered uniform turned to elegant dress. Purple turned to silver, triforce glowed, the staff appeared.  
  
"I am The Bringer, the first being in the universe and the last being in the universe."  
  
"I am not afraid."  
  
"So be it." She held the staff in front of herself. It glowed blue.  
  
"My friends...please...lend me your strength..."  
  
A red hand was laid on her right hand. A green on her left. A black, then gold, then an emerald.  
  
"Arigoto... LIGHT OF THE STARS!"  
  
She stared coldly into Kande's frightened eyes.  
  
"RETURN TO FORMER SELF!!"  
  
The staff erupted in an explosion of rainbow energy.  
  
It was the light that was seen across the universes.  
  
The light disappeared, The Bringer was standing there, her dress tattered, with a dark haired child in her arms. The child could have been no more that nine or ten. The Bringer turned, and went back to the place Nayru had left Shi. Shi was sitting there, looking around; all around them it was raining sparks of red, blue, green, gold and silver. The Bringer said nothing, merely placed the child in Shi's arms.  
  
"Take her to Lord Cruin, and tell him this, the light has returned."  
  
"But... who are you?"  
  
"I?"  
  
She turned back to Shi.  
  
"I am the one who knows all. Good-bye...Shi."  
  
She walked away, back toward the thrown room. Shi's eyes widened and she lay the small girl on the floor, dashing after The Bringer.  
  
She was standing on the edge of the Origin Point, looking down in with a faint smile on her face. The smile looked like the one her mother had.  
  
"The Origin Point was the final place of the true Anime's courage."  
  
"No... she's going to..."  
  
But it was too late, The Bringer had dove in, but not before glancing back at Shi with sapphire blue eyes. A whisper reached her ears as she watched her fall.  
  
"Good bye, Shi, we will not meet again..."  
  
Shi dashed to the edge just at the moment before she disappeared, a smile on her stubborn face.  
  
"NO!!! GRANDMOTHER!! MY FUTURE WILL CEASE TO EXIST!!!"  
  
"No, you will be fine."  
  
Shi turned to see a blue haired woman clad in sky blue robes.  
  
"I made Anime to serve her purpose, but after being reborn twice she obtained a slight defect, she gained the emotion called 'stubbornness'."  
  
The woman shook her head.  
  
"She will not die that easily, and she sees her future clearly now."  
  
"But...I...who are you?"  
  
"I am Nayru, goddess of water."  
  
---End Chapter--- 


	3. Act 11: The Five's Decision

Act Eleven: The Five's Decision  
  
"Uhnn... oh kami...where am I?"  
  
She sat up looking around, everything was white, she could not tell if there was a ceiling or floor or anything. She smiled slightly, no emotion behind it. This was the Origin Point, where all stars were born.  
  
"Hello Anime."  
  
"Hello Guardian."  
  
The guardian of the Origin point was hovering before her, the size of a fairy.  
  
"Strange, such a bright and shining power yet you have no star of your own, not even the deities themselves could have fathomed... But what will you do now? Will you and your senshi remain and be reborn? Or will you just...melt? Or perhaps you have a request."  
  
"That...that is not for me to decide, we all must choose our own fate."  
  
The guardian smiled.  
  
"You are truly wisest among many, and for that I bow to you... I will return to receive your answer..."  
  
With that she disappeared into the white.  
  
***Later***  
  
"Have you decided?"  
  
Anime looked up, to see not a pixie sized guardian but the normal sized one.  
  
"Yes. I wish..."  
  
She paused, looking thoughtful.  
  
"I wish to split my soul into three parts..."  
  
The guardian looked stunned, but only slightly.  
  
"One that will retain all memories, which will return to Hyrule. The second will return to Earth, I wish you to alter the flow of time in that dimension so no one will remember any of this. The third..."  
  
She paused again.  
  
"The third will go to another Earth, in a different dimension, taking my demon and angel lineage."  
  
The guardian nodded and began to fade.  
  
"Wait..."  
  
The guardian stopped.  
  
"May I do one last thing, before the Earth I lived on is whipped of my memory?"  
  
"You may."  
  
Suddenly the white was gone; she was in her normal clothing, standing at the door of her house. She opened the door slowly, Max was sitting on the couch watching TV, Blitz wasn't in sight. She slowly walked behind the couch, she held her hands out.  
  
"Retain small memory if none at all, be free. Transfira Sonnikku."  
  
Max's eyes widened and he disappeared.  
  
She gave a heavy sigh and began making her way out the door, but as she stepped onto the sidewalk, a hand grasped her shoulder.  
  
"Anime?"  
  
She turned, Blitz was standing there, looking at her in confusion.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
But his sentence was cut off as she kissed him, his eyes wide.  
  
Words crossed into his mind.  
  
'Let this kiss burn in your mind for eternity...  
Even when your memory of me fades...  
Let it be your light when all others go out...'  
  
She pulled away, her eyes filled with sadness.  
  
"Good-bye..." She disappeared as the entire world was whipped of her image and replaced with a new history.  
  
***At the edge of the Origin Point***  
  
She watched as millions of star seeds shot out of the Origin Point.  
  
"Why are there so many..."  
  
"Over time, Kande and Chaos have killed many people, these are their star seeds. When Kande controlled the Origin Point, she made sure none could leave, so no one could be reborn and oppose her."  
  
"I see."  
  
As she watched five star seeds caught her eye, as she watched spirits appeared, hovering just above them.  
  
"Phantom, Pow, Grass, Zelda, Blukah... Where are they going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Then I will be there to greet them."  
  
---End Chapter--- 


	4. Act 12: Exsistance

Act Twelve: Existence  
  
Bryn looked up at the night sky, stars were falling.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"She's returned..."  
  
***  
  
Laki-Lester and Laki-Lulu looked up; the sky was full of shooting stars.  
  
In their hearts they knew everything was alright.  
  
***  
  
Vale and Luna were counting the stars that were falling.  
  
"Look Vale! There's a green one!"  
  
Vale looked up and smiled.  
  
"Its mama."  
  
***  
  
Link watched a star that shined the brightest gold as it fell.  
  
He wished, then he felt it in his heart.  
  
"She's back."  
  
***  
  
Tikal and Shiva watched from the balcony of the castle, following the progress of a purplish black glowing star.  
  
"He will be home soon, and then everything will be amended."  
  
"Hai."  
  
***  
  
"They have returned."  
  
"Freedom feels so good, I can't believe they did it though."  
  
"Agreed, I thought this day would never come."  
  
"It's strange, after so much war, it feels like peace is just a vivid dream."  
  
"You don't know how it feels after being trapped so long."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Show yourself."  
  
The gods and goddesses gasped as the black clad form of Aryua walked from the shadows.  
  
"Hi...long time no see..."  
  
"Ari-chan?"  
  
Aryua nodded, looking weak and she collapsed into her twin's arms.  
  
Finally, everything was right with the world... The gods and goddesses looked up from their perch at the top of Death Mountain, smiling to the sky.  
  
***  
  
Anime watched happily as her friends were reunited with their families at the base of Death Mountain in the village. She had finished explaining what had happened since they were gone. But everything that had happened before this moment seemed a mere dream. But her face fell, her friends looked at her, all of them smiling. She opened her mouth then closed it again, then opened it and finally spoke.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
She was having such a hard time saying this.  
  
"I guess this is where we part ways..."  
  
They looked at her, shocked.  
  
"...for now..."  
  
She turned away before anyone could say anything and blasted off into the sky.  
  
***  
  
And with that they left each other. Not sure that they would ever each other again.  
  
Grass returned to Termina and wed Tikal and Shiva...  
  
Pow went back to Nimbus Land and had a child with a lakitu named Timar.  
  
Zelda ruled the country of Hyrule after taking Link's hand in marriage. She had her first child a year later.  
  
And Phantom and Blukah returned to their respective homes.  
  
What? You want to know about what happened to Anime?  
  
She disappeared a couple months before Zelda's wedding.  
  
But after a time, about eleven years or so, the people of the planet had a new thing to think about.  
  
A new high queen had risen and claimed the thrown.  
  
Her name was Queen Nayru. A wise ruler like the goddess she was named for.  
  
But her motives were unknown.  
  
And the question still lingered, where was Anime, the leader of the Deity Champions?  
  
Only the gods knows for sure...  
  
~Owari~  
  
That means the end! 


	5. Epilogue: Concerning Five and the Queen

Epilogue  
  
Two figures sat there. One in a chair, the other, smaller one on the floor. The one read the final sentences of the book.  
  
"As recalled by her closest friend, Phantom, years later, she found the answer to why Anime had left them."  
  
The woman paused to trace a name in the book slowly with her finger.  
  
"I had never wanted a fate such as this, nothing we ever did as Deity Champions gave me joy, even though I was saving people. But then, in the end, I found that I wasn't happy at all doing anything else BUT protecting people. And if I didn't have that, I didn't have anything. So I'd leave. So if this happens, Phantom, don't come to look for me. If anything happens, I'll always be there...always. I am Anime Godess, no longer Deity Champion of Nayru and heir to the thrown of Chikyuu-sei. I am not a child of a fallen empire or a misunderstood warrior. And I will never be a vessel of darkness. I am me, and I will always have that, and Pha-chan, you are you."  
  
She woman stopped and closed the book slowly, almost not wanting to.  
  
"Owari."  
  
"But...but...but! But what happened to her?! Did she die?! Is she still around? Are any of them still around? What happened to Kande and Lord Cruin and Phantom and Pow?!"  
  
"Slow down, Gaia, you're going to give me a headache with all your questions."  
  
"Sorry mumma... but what happened to them all? Are they still around? What happened to Anime?"  
  
The woman smiled at her daughter, a humorless smile none the less.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
She said placing the book fervently back on its shelf.  
  
"They're still around."  
  
"And Anime???"  
  
"No one knows."  
  
She winked at her.  
  
"She's probably somewhere bored out of her mind; the peace has not been broken for quite some time."  
  
She held out a hand to her daughter and she clasped her small hand in hers.  
  
"Do I know any of the Deity Champions, mumma?"  
  
"Ah...no...no, little one, you do not..."  
  
They walked down the corridor.  
  
"Queen Nayru!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
The woman; Queen Nayru; turned, a servant rushing toward her.  
  
"Yes? What is it Mido?"  
  
"Five...five riders in black cloaks at the gate..."  
  
He panted for breath.  
  
"They...demand entrance..."  
  
Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Mido, take Princess Gaia to her chambers."  
  
He nodded and picked up Gaia, walking in the opposite direction the queen began to head.  
  
'Who do they think they are? Challenging me? What is this? More threats from Ganondorf?'  
  
She made her way to the gates and walked out, sure enough, riders in black cloaks were there.  
  
"Who are you and what business do you have?"  
  
A horrible laughter emitted from the one nearest her. That horrible cackling...it brought back a memory. She took a step back.  
  
"You're..."  
  
The rider before her pulled its hood back.  
  
"Surprise, Anime."  
  
"O_O"  
  
The rest of the riders pulled back their hoods as well.  
  
"OH MY KAMI."  
  
The riders were smiling at her.  
  
"MINNA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She lunged at the one nearest her and hugged her.  
  
It was Phantom.  
  
Or should we say... Lady Din?  
  
Feh. Who cares.  
  
Gaia gazed out the window at these strange people whom her mother apparently knew.  
  
Well she was not one to be stuck in her room, she ran off to the gardens, only to run right into someone.  
  
It was a boy, a blacked haired little boy about her age.  
  
"Hello, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Sansoku."  
  
"Hi Sansoku, my name is Gaia, will you be my friend?"  
  
"Sure, if you'll be mine."  
  
"Sure! Come on! Let's go play!"  
  
"Oh-kay!"  
  
~Owari~ OH-KAY IT'S THE END! 


End file.
